Goodbye's Don't Have To Last Forever
by Venelope Von Schweets
Summary: If he truly loved her, he'd let her go. But what's to say she wanted to return to him when she can't? A very depressing story about two loves parting. Rating may change if I choose to go that route.
1. Chapter 1

_I decided to make something a little depressing... BUT IT GETS BETTER! hopefully..._

A few months have passed since our gracious heroes have beaten Jack, the Warrior, and Hyperion itself. Normal chaos resumed between the psychotic and the slightly saner beings as if nothing had disturbed the already disturbed planet. Sanctuary grew stronger as people that had once been controlled by Jack fled to the floating city. Some have even said that Sanctuary was Pandora's heaven, but with no real threat hovering over everyone's heads, even the make-shift heavens can split apart with time. Maya had decided to reside with Lilith in her Firehawk lair, since Maya's only related family was with the red Siren. Mordecai had retaken his post out in Tundra Express, aided by Zer0 most of the time. Salvador had decided to return home with no hesitation. Axton took on the role of leader at Sanctuary, whereas the other Vault Hunters in close proximity agreed on mutual leadership. Gaige had stayed in Sanctuary, since it was the only place she could really talk to her dad without losing a signal. Kreig was living amongst the other cult members that had followed the two Sirens and Maya would make time to see him when the other cult members weren't around.

The appearance of the other Vaults were taken care of by Brick and his endless army of Slabs. After all, he did call dibs. Everyone didn't doubt his abilities to take care of what was inside, but were worried about the unsuspecting victims that would say the wrong thing at the wrong time to the Slab King. He would give regular progress updates to everyone and ask about how everything's going. All seemed too calm to our favorite cold-blooded assassin, but that wasn't the problem with Zer0.

On the few occasions when he's in Sanctuary, he would run into Gaige, or more accurately go looking for her, and they would talk and share a pizza and drink. She would update him on her latest adventures with either Tina or Death Trap while he would listen intently. He enjoyed the weekly ritual they had set up subconsciously, but his gut told him that it would all end eventually.

One night, as rain had started to pour into the streets of Sanctuary, Gaige had sat in front of him in Moxxi's bar with a mix of excitement and sadness. Zer0 had tilted his head at her as she cleared her throat.

"H-how's it goin'?" She asked. She didn't meet his face, which arose a wave of panic in Zer0's chest.

_"Everything is fine/_

_Nothing exciting happened/_

_You're worrying me."_ The masked-man had blurted out. His haiku's weren't really effective in everyday conversation.

"What do you mean?" Gaige asked as her head snapped up to him. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and she leaned forward as if Zer0 would display his meaning on his helmet. Zer0 sighed and leaned closer so no other person could hear.

_"You're not acting like you normally do." _He muttered, his hands reaching under the table to find hers. Her breath hitched in her throat as his eight fingers found her hands.

"I have good news. Well, good for me, kinda bad for you." Gaige said with a shrug. She pulled her hands away from Zer0's before putting them on the table in an invitation for him to take them again. He did so and felt a pang of panic and worry.

_"Please tell." _Zer0 practically begged. Gaige sighed and hung her head, her long red hair brushing the table.

"My dad got a shuttle for me to come back home. I leave tomorrow morning." Gaige said as a single tear slid down her pink cheeks and onto the ring-stained tables of the booth. Zer0 reached a careful had towards her and wiped the tracks of the tear away with the pad of his gloved thumb. She looked up with reddening eyes and lashes stuck together in clumps. She bit her lip in worry for a moment before Zer0 had placed a finger on her chin and gently pried her lip from her teeth with his thumb.

_"We can make the best of it." _Zer0 said simply as he slid out of the booth and held his hand out to the Mechromancer. She took it and Zer0 lead her out of the bar.

They walked through the Arid Badlands with the stars glistening above their heads. They talked for hours, wandering the deserted area hand in hand. Zer0 had opened up about himself as much as he was comfortable with and Gaige was equally grateful and shocked with his words. The sun had started to make it's way up over the horizon and both bad-asses made their way to Sanctuary.

Once safely inside the floating city, Zer0 accompanied Gaige to her rather small apartment and helped the girl pack. She had very few items to pack away since she had distributed her weapons to everyone. Her bags were placed by the front door at the foot of her bed.

"I don't have to leave for another four hours. Maybe we could just stay here?" Gaige asked Zer0 as he leaned against the wall, trying to control the range of upset emotions he was feeling. Zer0 nodded as Gaige laid down on her bed for the last time. She raised her head at him and motioned to join her. Zer0 steadied himself before pushing himself off of the dingy wall to walk towards the bed. He propped his back on the backboard of the bed and crossed his ankles. Gaige scooted closer and placed her head on his chest, her fingers snaking their way down his arm to his palm. Their fingers entwined and Zer0 felt the young girl- young woman- shaking with sadness as she clung to him with her free arm. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and held her close, feeling hot tears prickle at his eyes. He untangled their fingers and removed his helmet and placed it on the bare wooden nightstand. Gaige looked up and ran her eyes over his exposed face.

His hair was long and curled at the ends. It was pure black and felt soft to the touch. His face had only two scars: one running from the center of his cheek to the corner of his mouth and one right through his left eyebrow. His skin was pale and smooth and his eyes were green with wisps of blue around the iris. He ran his knuckles against the side of Gaige's face before place a finger gently under her chin. He brought her face up to his before pulling close so their lips would meet. After a moment, they pulled back with their foreheads pressed together.

"I'll miss you." Gaige whimpered slightly.

"I would miss you more." Zer0 said after finding his voice. "After helping you walk through the snow after the train detonated, you were like a beautiful flower growing amongst the flurries of white and the carnage that stained the ground before me." He said before pressing his lips to hers once more. Their lips seemed to dance together, their arms wrapped protectively around once another.

Time didn't seem to hesitate in speeding to dawn. Zer0 had held Gaige close and wished that she wouldn't have to leave. As the sun started to rise, Gaige raised her head and new tears made their way from her red eyes. Zer0 looked down at her and felt tears of his own start to form. He held her in a close embrace.

"I'll find a way to be with you. You mean more to me than anything." Zer0 muttered. "I just can't go with you. The others need me." He said sadly. Gaige looked up at him and winced before giving a watery laugh.

"My dad wouldn't have really approved of you anyways." She said as she sat up. She gather her bags at the end of the bed and looked sadly at Zer0. "It's time to go." Zer0 stood up and grabbed his helmet. He held it in one hand and took Gaige's hand.

_I'm not sorry for making something depressing. I'm making this a two part story, so enjoy this cliffhanger because I'm evil! (Not really.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Days, weeks, months, it all seemed to run together in Zer0's mind. He felt like he got hit by a storm of bullets, yet there was no insta-health to cure the aches and pains. His heart seemed to be shattered and even the shards seemed to break apart. He hid his pain from the others, but Mordecai knew there was something wrong. Ever since Gaige left, Zer0 hasn't been to Sanctuary, even to talk to Axton about anything that needs to be done. He did everything over his ECHO, yet he hardly answered them back. He gave a silent or one-worded reply.

When Zer0 was passing through Tundra Express, Mordecai brought the scope of his rifle up to his eye and aimed several feet ahead of Zer0. He signaled Talon not to attack and fired. Zer0 snapped his head in Mordecai's direction and threw his hands up in exasperation. Mordecai motioned up to his Crow's Nest and Zer0 hung his head before making his way up.

_"I was doing a mission." _Zer0 said with a flat tone as soon as he made his way to the Hunter. Mordecai scoffed and put a hand on Zer0's shoulder.

"What's going on? You've seemed off for a while." Mordecai asked as his eyes traveled over the masked man's face. Zer0 went rigid for a moment before he fell to his knees and gave a quiet sob. Mordecai knelt down in front of him and watched as Zer0 removed his helmet and placed it on the metal platform. "Please talk to me buddy." Mordecai practically begged.

"I miss her. I miss everything about her. I'm a wreck and I can't understand why. I've never felt like this before." Zer0 said in one rush of air. Mordecai removed his goggles and stared hard at the assassin.

"I know how you feel." He said before pulling him into a hug. Zer0 accepted and felt tears slide down his cheeks. "I still feel the same way about Moxxi. Sometimes I wonder if she misses me." Mordecai admitted. He pushed Zer0 back a little bit and gave a small smile. "But now's not the time to get emotional. If you need her, let's go figure out how we can talk to her." Mordecai said as he lead the assassin to the nearest Fast Travel Station and plugged in the coordinates to Frostburn Canyon.

They weaved their way past the worshipers and cult followers and to the lair of the Firehawk and the Ice Phoenix. Lilith was sprawled out on a homemade throne that looked like it's skeletal structure was made from the bones of bandits and the psychotic. Maya was sitting on a less gruesome throne and had a book in her hands while leaning into Krieg as he wrapped his arms around the Siren's torso. All three had looked up and greeted them warmly in the cool lair.

"What brings you two here?" Maya asked as she bent the corner of her page and closed the book.

"We need to use the computers here to try and track where Gaige is." Mordecai said as he rubbed a hand subconsciously over the little skin exposed on his upper arm. "Jesus, it's colder than I thought." He muttered. Lilith raised an eyebrow at him and gave a snort of laughter.

"Why are you concerned about the kid?" Lilith asked as she leaned forward.

"Hey, it's for Zer0." Mordecai countered, walking closer to her. Maya crossed her arms and gave a sour pout. "You've always been quick to judge. Maybe that's why I-"

"Don't go there again!" Lilith yelled at Mordecai. She stared at him while her tattoos glowed slightly, but Mordecai didn't seem fazed at all. He looked back at Zer0 and motioned him closer.

"She won't kill ya." Mordecai said as Zer0 only moved a foot closer.

"Fine, but I have to help." Lilith said as she stood up from her throne. "These damned things don't work so well when it's cold." Lilith said as she made her way over to the computers.

"Why do you have them down here then?" Mordecai asked.

"Where else would I put them?" Lilith asked as if it were a stupid question to ask. Mordecai scoffed and stepped closer to the red Siren to help. Zer0 looked at them in interest while Mordecai and Lilith debated on how to search for the Mechromancer. While Zer0 was watching the two bicker and snarl at each other, Maya tapped Zer0 on the shoulder. He snapped his head at her and she retreated slightly.

"Sorry, but I thought I'd share something with you." She said as she walked back to her make-shift throne. Zer0 followed and she held up a dark blue book without a stitch of lettering to indicate what the hell the book was about. Zer0 flashed a question mark and Maya rolled her eyes. "There's a quote in this book that says if you truly love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was meant to be but if it doesn't, leave it be." She said in a hushed tone.

_"That is idiotic." _Zer0 said with a flat tone. Maya rolled her eyes once more and sighed.

"Maybe if Gaige did like you, then she would've tried to contact you." Maya tried to point out. Zer0 felt anger rise up from the depths of his heart and he clenched his fists.

_"If she did, the signal might not have gone through. There are possibilities to consider and you are brick that's dragging me down at this moment. I love her and she feels the same. Besides, you've never known what love truly is." _Zer0 spat at her. Maya felt the color leave her face as she stammered over her words.

"And you have?" She retorted after gathering her thoughts. "You know what love is?"

_"Yes." _He put simply. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. _"They were on different occasions in different times. There are reasons why I keep my past where it belongs." _Zer0 said. He turned to see if Lilith and Mordecai made any progress and felt a hand on his shoulder once more.

"But please consider what I've said?" Maya asked.

_"Maya, after going through the whole ordeal with Jack, Hyperion, and petty challenges, I've been slightly pessimistic that none of us would survive. After being proved wrong, I decided to look at things in a brighter light. I know we both hold some forms of a being love for one another and I want to help it blossom. Now please, shut up." _Zer0 said before walking closer to Lilith and Mordecai.

"Well, we've managed to pinpoint her ECHO location, but it won't give any coordinates." Lilith said as she crossed her arms and her brow furrowed in concentration. "It looks like it's in the middle of the Intergalactic Railway System, but that can't be right." She muttered.

_"Is it moving?" _Zer0 asked as he looked at the computer screens.

"I think so." Mordecai said as he leaned in closer. "Right there." He said as he pointed to a large white dot near Eden 5. Zer0 felt a flutter in his chest and smiled. They all sat in silence before Lilith gave a cry of happiness.

"It moved! She's moving away from Eden 5. But why?" Lilith asked. Zer0 and Mordecai exchanged a glance before turning their attentions back to the monitors.

"Maybe she's running away?" Mordecai offered.

"Nah, I don't think the kid would run away after being gone for almost a year." Lilith dismissed with a wave of her hand.

_"H-Hey! I-I'm not a K-Kid!" _Gaige's voice cried out. Everyone in the room jumped in surprise before they could figure out where her voice was coming from. Zer0 turned to his ECHO and saw her name and face flashing on the small screen.

"Zer0, go stand outside! Quick, before you lose her signal!" Lilith said as she ushered Zer0 towards the exit. He rushed out as quick as he could and held the ECHO up to his face.

_"Gaige! What are you doing?" _Zer0 asked with concern lacing his voice.

_"Coming back home, duh!" _She said with excitement.

_"Home?"_

_"Yeah! Eden 5 can't handle this awesome_ _badass." _She said. _"And they banned me from ever coming back, which I didn't know and neither did my dad, so now we're both on our way to Pandora! Isn't it awesome?" _She asked excitedly.

_"It is, but when will you get here?" _Zer0 asked.

_"About two days. Hopefully!" _She said as she crossed her fingers. _"I'll tell ya how I got banned when I get there. I'll be there in two days." _

_"I can't wait that long." _Zer0 said truthfully.

_"I can't either, but we have to." _She said with a pout. _"I gotta go. I love you." _She said as she blew a kiss and ended the transmission. Zer0 leaned against the entrance to the Lair, feeling a mix of emotions. He walked back inside and looked at everyone.

"So, what's going on?" Lilith asked in query. She had sat back in her throne while Mordecai leaned against the side of it. Maya was in her seat with Krieg while wearing a stricken expression.

_"She'll be here in two days." _Zer0 said as Lilith gave a cry of joy, Mordecai smiled, and Maya looked taken back for moment before smiling.

"Sorry I doubted it." She said she placed the book beside her throne. "Are you willing to wait that long?"

_"I have to, but it will be worth it."_ Zer0 said as he crossed his arms.

_**~x~x~x~x~x~**_

_**So, this will possibly be three parts (Maybe four, but we'll see) because I think it's good to end this portion here. **_

_**Please let me know what you think, what could be better, what should be left alone, and what not. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm a bad person for making people wait so long. I'm sorry. _

_To be honest, some of the interactions are a little awkward because some of the humor actually happened to me (Gaige's dad disapproving of Zer0, Mordecai and Gaige's dad hating each other, and Zer0 reconnecting with Gaige. All are self explanatory.) _

Everyone was a buzz with excitement as the day Gaige would arrive finally came. Zer0 had been a nervous wreck for the past two days, worrying about the inevitable, whether it being her being killed or her not making it to Pandora in one piece. All the others have tried to bring him out of the slump he sunk in, but it wasn't doing any good. It made him think that they were trying to cover up the fact that it could happen.

The day Gaige was supposed to show up, and didn't, Zer0 started to fear for the worst. He kept checking his ECHO constantly, in the hopes that the red-headed Mechromancer would show up on the small screen. Each time he did though, his heart sank lower.

_"I'm going to see if I can find her." _Zer0 declared to the nearly silent room of the HQ. People urged him to, saying that maybe she didn't have a good enough signal to contact him. Zer0 had made his way out of the building, to the Fast Travel station, and started a list of places Gaige could've ended up in.

Hours had passed by and he was no closer to finding Gaige. His last place to look was Lynchwood, but it's since been abandoned. The others were thinking of reopening it and inviting some of the other sane minds to live there, since Sanctuary was becoming excessively crowded. As soon as his feet had touch the floor of the train station, something was clearly wrong. There were voices carrying through the town, loud and angry and almost demanding. Zer0 made his way to the top of the station and saw a train on the tracks in the middle of the shabby town.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GIVE US YOUR LOOT, AND WE WON'T HURT YOU!" A nomad had yelled out. Zer0 brought out a rifle and surveyed the area. Bandits and psychos alike were crowded around every possible entrance to the train, demanding to whoever was in there to come out.

"You'll have to drag us out if you want it so damn bad!" A man's voice carried out from the train. Zer0 looked into the windows through the scope of my gun and saw Gaige was there, looking worried and scared.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!" The same nomad demanded. The man didn't say anything, so the Nomad began to count. Zer0 took the opportunity to line up the cross-hairs of his rifle on the Nomad's head, ready to pull the trigger as soon as he made it to three. Once the Nomad made his count, Zer0 pulled the trigger, and all that was heard was the bullet tearing through the air and the Nomad's body thud on the ground. The other bandits tried to find the source of their leader's death, when more shots were fired, more blood was splattered, and more than satisfactory deaths were done by Zer0.

He stood up and scouted the surrounding areas, trying to find a source of any surprise attacks. Once the area was secured, Zer0 walked to the train and up to a pair of battered and beaten doors. He tapped them three times with his knuckles and waited for a reply.

"Who is it this time?" The same gruff voice called out. Zer0 waited for a moment before clearing his throat.

_"I'm Zer0." _He spoke as loud as his will would allow him to. There were a few heartbeats of silence before the train doors slid open.

"You're Zer0?" The man asked. His hair was brown and short, but his eyes and the way his mouth was curved at the corners were strikingly similar to Gaige's features. Zer0 gave a slight nod before the man grew a wide grin. "Well, I've heard more than I should have about you."

"Dad!" Gaige whined from inside the train. Her father laughed and Zer0 felt uneasy. He took the man in and declared to himself that he would rather be staying a rather good distance from that man. Something about him really put Zer0 on edge.

"You know I'm kidding, right?" He called back. Gaige walked out and looked up at Zer0 with shining green eyes. "I'm Micheal, by the way." Gaige's dad said as he extended a hand to Zer0. Zer0 looked at the hand in question and slowly took it, shaking it once before retreating his hand. Gaige and Zer0 stared at each other in longing while Micheal rattled on about how shabby this town was and where they should be if they wanted to be safe. Micheal turned to the two and shook his head. He stepped out of the way and allowed Gaige to run towards Zer0 with out-stretched arms. Zer0 held her close while Gaige sobbed into his shoulder while her dad looked from the side with a questioning look on his face.

"God, I've missed you entirely too much!" Gaige sniffed, bringing her face up to breath and to wipe the tears away.

_"You have no idea." _Zer0 muttered.

"Okay! I think that's enough hugging." Micheal declared. Gaige turned and gave her father a glare, but he shrugged it off. Zer0 returned his arms to his sides at once and saw Micheal relax for a moment. Without warning, the sounds of guns, explosives, and bandits filled the nearly silent air. Gaige and Micheal retreated to the safety of the train while Zer0 turned to face the monstrous horde. They all stopped right in frontZer0 before charging forward. Zer0 wasn't prepared, but luck and miracle were working hand in hand for him as cracks of bullets broke through the air and onto the horde. Zer0 searched desperately for the source of the gun fire, but had other matters to attend to. Zer0 rushed into the dwindling horde with katana in hand, slicing at any enemy that turned their ugly brute head to him. Slowly, but surely, the horde was completely defeated and no one made any sound.

_"You're lucky we're friends, or else I would've left you and your girlfriend to die." _Mordecai said through Zer0's ECHO. Zer0 shook his head and laughed, knowing that even if they weren't friends, he would've helped Zer0. He made his way to the train, where Mordecai was already standing next to the partially open doors.

_"You're okay." _Zer0 called out. Mordecai smirked at him before stepping away. Gaige and Micheal stepped out and Micheal had a sour look on his face.

"Who's this?" He demanded as he turned to Mordecai. Mordecai raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Don't worry, I don't have a thing for your weird offspring." Mordecai said as he put his hands up while Micheal looked on at the Hunter in disgust. Gaige rolled her eyes from behind her dad and stepped forward.

"Dad, that's Mordecai. Mordecai, this is my dad Micheal." Gaige introduced to avoid any conflict. She sighed in defeat when both men didn't lent up in their death-glare-match. Zer0 smirked from beneath his helmet and motioned the other two closer.

_"We might want to go to Sanctuary. I don't know how many more enemies could be out there." _Zer0 said as he ushered everyone to the Fast Travel Station. Micheal and Mordecai reluctantly followed, but stayed a distance from one another. Once all four members were safely secure in the floating city, Mordecai practically took off at a run to Moxxi's in an attempt to get away from Micheal. Gaige kept thunking the heel of her hand against her forehead when Mordecai and her dad bickered under their breaths towards each other all the way through the blue-purple wormhole. Zer0 lead both Gaige and Micheal to the HQ, where he would gladly tell everyone that Gaige was home and brought family with.

As soon as Zer0 pushed the door open, Krieg bounded down the stairs and roaring in delight. Zer0 immediately stepped in front of the charging brute, who skidded to a halt. He looked down at the three, his one exposed eye crinkling up in happiness.

"ROBO AND FRIENDS!" Krieg howled as he scooped up everyone in a bone-crushing hug. Gaige squealed, Zer0 grunted, and Micheal sounded like he was dying.

"Good to see you too, Krieg!" Gaige cheered. The psycho let everyone down gently and lead the way upstairs. Micheal held his ribs and groaned, asking the others to wait up. Gaige walked ahead of Zer0 and Zer0 decided to help Micheal up the stairs. As soon as he walked over to Micheal, Micheal grew a sour face.

"No, get away." He hissed in pain and irritation. Zer0 stood up and stared at the struggling man. Zer0 watched in near amusement as Micheal couldn't even take a step towards the stairs without grimacing in complete and utter pain. Micheal finally stopped and looked at Zer0 with regret. "Can you help me? That brute probably cracked a rib or something." He said as Zer0 wrapped an arm under Micheal's arms.

Once both parties made it up the stairs, they were greeted loudly by the others, well, all except Mordecai, who was probably still at Moxxi's. Zer0 gently sat Micheal in an unoccupied chair and stood at a distance. Something about that man really put the Assassin on edge. Maybe it was the fact that he was Gaige's father, and there was no wrath like a father's. He knew that from experience. Hell, all of the Vault Hunters knew that.

Everyone was happy that Gaige was home, happy that she was going to be staying on Pandora, and happy that she can finally be with Zer0. That is, if Micheal would let up on his death glare currently fixed on the Number. Gaige decided to tell why she has to stay on Pandora for the rest of her life, settling in the middle of the others.

"So, when I get home, daddy's waiting for me at the Train Station, but as soon as I took one step off of the train, police and those stupid imitations of Death Trap were surrounding me and my dad. We ran off while they shot at us and my dad his me in the basement. I tried to contact you guys, but that damned concrete prison didn't let anything go in or out.

"I hid in that house for months when the police finally got a search warrant to come inside and get me. My dad and I fled to the outskirts of our town and finally into the deserts. We were lost for quite a while, but this weird guy said he could get us back home. I mean this guy was weird! He smelled like herbs, his van was decked out in bright colors and shaggy carpets, and looked like he never knew he could change his clothes. So, we said no at first, but then he said he could give us money to get off of Eden 5, so we took it.

"God, it was awful! We were stuck at Lynchwood for hours! We could've been dead if it weren't for Zer0 and Mordecai." Gaige finished. Everyone rattled off how happy they were for Gaige and her father to be here in one piece, that she was lucky Zer0 cared so much for her, and that he wouldn't shut up about how worried he was about the red-head.

Zer0 was leaning against a far wall, looking over everyone and listening intently. The others did say he was a good guy, even if he didn't really convey the image. He felt shy, bashful even, when their attention was turned his way. He was getting used to it when all he could feel was a burning gaze pinned on his forehead and dreaded to look up at Micheal. He knew it was Micheal because everyone was paying attention to Gaige. When Zer0 did look up, all he saw was a blank stare. Micheal had no expression, but that didn't stop Zer0 from trying to find any. He saw a few glimpses of surprise, fury, admiration, and a smidge of approval. Approval of what, Zer0 didn't know. Micheal noticed Zer0 looking back and gave the Assassin a small smile and a single nod.

Hours have passed and the other Vault Hunters were going to celebrate Gaige's return at Moxxi's. Gaige lead them all to the bar, while Zer0 helped Micheal through Sanctuary. They were far behind and Micheal took that oppertunity to stand up straight slightly and look Zer0 in the eyes.

"You know, I was wrong about you. From what Gaige has been telling me, you were some mysterious man that only cared about getting a kill. I thought you were just some guy that wouldn't mind hurting others in some way, as long as he got what he wanted." Micheal confessed.

_"I don_'t understand."Zer0 said with a red question mark hovering over his helmet.

"Being a father of a daughter means you have to watch out for men that could potentially break her heart. I wanted to protect her from everything since her mother died. Gaige kept going off about you whenever I asked about her friends. I was worried that she only liked you because you were covered in mystery, but now I can see that you're more than that. Now, this might be from all the pain meds you guys have given me, but I think you're alright. For now." Micheal said with a deadened expression.

He laughed at Zer0, who displayed a ":-O" on his helmet. Zer0 helped Micheal to Moxxi's, where Gaige's welcome-back-party was already started. Zer0 still had that nagging voice in the back of his head about the Mechromancer's father, but it was down to a dull purr. He decided to enjoy himself, up until the point of when he raised the front of his helmet a little bit to kiss Gaige, where Micheal snapped. All hell had broken loose and the daddy-daughter pair had only been on the hell-hole of planet for a few hours.

_Yep, I'm evil by making a cliffhanger. WHY?! So I can try to fix this disaster of a chapter. Seriously, I started this around the end of May, beginning of June, and thought this was a good start but then it ended like this.  
_

_Tell me if you like it, hate it, change something that doesn't make sense, and all that jazz. _


End file.
